custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Serrakaan
| powers=Kraata powers| mask=Great Sverron| tools=Two Double Blade Staffs, two longswords| status=Alive| location=Unknown| pron=Sear-ruh-kan}} "You will feel the sting of death, in the shadow of his wake, as once warmth ran though your veins, is soon replaced by the feeling of winters chill. You will close your eyes, and hide your face, so as to block his visage from you sight. And at last, you will scream for air, but your lungs will fill with blood." Zorron describing Serrakaan. '''Serrakaan' Is the Primary Antagonist in The Hand of Fear. Serrakaan was a powerful godlike being earlier in his life, until he was cast from the light by the God Beings, and conformed to Evil. Since this he has been responsible for countless deaths and murders in the Matoran Universe, as he searches that world for a powerful artifact that could grant him greater power and his former authority. Biography Early Life. Originally, Necroseniss, (Later named Serrakaan) was a powerful godlike being who was put in control of an entire world of beings, with the purpose of maintaining peace and prosperity. He had a partner who aided him in this goal. (Her name is unknown). It is known that she was the only other being who was of Necroseniss' species. They rarely had conflict in that world, but they once had to drive a being named Shadowmaster away in order to preserve it's peace. After many years however, Necroseniss' partner was taken from him, and he was left all alone. Willing to do anything to bring her back, he stole a powerful artifact from the God Beings in the hopes of resurrecting her. However, his efforts were wasted, and the God Beings saw it as an act of treachery when he stole the artifact, so he was cast away from their presence, and denied his former authority as ruler of that one world. In that moment of rejection, he went on a killing spree in his own world, demolishing it's cities, and killing everyone he used to protect. This day marked his first massacre, and fall to Evil. Eventually, he was given the chance to redeem himself in the eyes of one of the God Beings who called himself The Darkness. He promised Necroseniss that he would have the power to resurrect his former partner if he followed his teachings in forbidden and unspeakable evil. He also said that soon they could rise against the other God Beings, and that supremecy would be thiers to take. Necroseniss eventually succomed to the lies of The Darkness, and gave up his life to serve him, and to become his apprentice in the black arts. As a method of distancing him from his former light, The Darkness gave Necroseniss a new name, which was Serrakaan, which in the language of the God Beings means, "The Hand of Fear, and Deliverer of Death." He also marked Serrakaan as His Servant, by giving him a hooded robe to wear, as a sign of his undieing loyalty to his new Master. The Matoran Universe. Serrakaan soon became impatient with his teachings, and realized the his new Master lied to him when he said he could ressurect his former partner by extensive knowledge of the black arts. It turns out that she was taken to a place that only the God Beings could bring her back from, and that Serrakaan did not have power enough to retrieve her. Serrakaan however found a way to grant himself profound, and indescribable power, which could be enough to bring her back. This power would come from the possession of two of three artifacts that the God Beings were in possession of. However, they soon got wind of this plan, and they went to great extreames to hide both artifacts from him, as he already possessed the one he had previousley stolen. Serrakaan eventually tracked the location of one of the artifacts into the Matoran Universe, where he realized that it was so well hidden, it would take years of exploration to find it. Unfortuneately, his presence would not go unnoticed in this world, and since he did not wish to be suspected by the being who ruled this world, and those who governed it, he waited until a powerful speceis known as the Makuta were created, and he inserted himself into their organization, poseing as one of them. Due to the fact each and every Makuta was extremely powerful, he did not need to go to great lengths to hide most of his power, and thus his presence as a being of extrordinary capabilities went unnoticed for some time. Makuta Miserix's Reign. Makuta Serrakaan was soon recognized as cold, uncaring, and also very distant from others. Makuta Miserix however saw his potential as an assassin for the Brotherhood, and thus announced him as their primary assassin. Miserix challenged the range of missions that Serrakaan could accomplish, and soon realized that no mission was really too difficult for him. For so many years, whenever a crime that was so heinous was commited, that it gained the attention of Miserix, Serrakaan would be sent to kill the ones responsible. However not every being was so easy to kill or defeat. Serrakaan came across many beings during his missions that posed a specific, and difficult challenge for him to conquer, and not every one of these individuals were killed by him. He came across many different varieties of beings, such as Bounty Hunters, Toa, and other native beings who posed as powerful foes to him. He faced a powerful and skilled Bounty Hunter on a mission to Stelt, and he was barely able to overcome his extensive arsenal of weapons. After a long, and rather frustrating fight, Serrakaan was able to drive the Bounty Hunter off, but not after sustaining substantial damage to his armor. At one time, the island of Destral was infiltrated by the Order of Mata Nui, in order to gain information on Serrakaan himself. Serrakaan did his part and attempted to murder the intruders, both of whom were incredible combatants. One of the intruders surprised Serrakaan with his resilience to Serrakaan's powers, leading Serrakaan to believe that there was more to this particular foe than was merely presented. Eventually, in their efforts to escape, they summoned a powerful beast to attack Serrakaan. It held Serrakaan back long enough for them to return to Daxia, but eventually Serrakaan was driven away from the fight by the rising of the sun, as he is quite vulnerable in the sunlight. After a few days, Miserix sent Serrakaan on a mission that led to the discovery of an old foe named Shadowmaster. Shadowmaster at first evaded conflict with Serrakaan by manipulating the morals of a Toa, (In disguise) so he would attack Serrakaan. The Toa managed to severely wound Serrakaan, but Serrakaan eventually gained the upper hand, and brutally beat him. As he was about to slay the Toa however, he was swallowed whole by the same monster whom he had faced only days earlier. Eventually, he prompted a meeting with Shadowmaster by sending the Dark Lords of Morrion to kill him. However, they most certainly failed, and Shadowmaster then went after Serrakaan. After a verbal confrontation, Serrakaan initiated a long, and very climactic battle. After both combatants were severely wounded, Shadowmaster introduced a parley to the situation, and ended the fight with the promise he would not interfere with Serrakaan's personal affairs again. Later, in attempts to tie up all lose ends upon the Northern Continent, Serrakaan returned to kill the supposed Toa named Ra. He sent out his powerful Rahi hunters to locate, and detain the Toa, as Serrakaan did not wish to waste his own time searching all of the villages. After his Panthers began their search, Serrakaan returned to Destral to await their success. He ended up performing an interrogation there on a rebel, and managed to mentally scarr the assassin, leaving his permenant mark on his now corrupted mind. When the Panther like Rahi found Ra, Serrakaan traveled quickly back to the Northern Continent, and waited for Ra to return to his new abode. However, when he was there, he found a Matoran named Jarodin, along with two Matoran. Sensing the potential problems this Matoran would cause if he ever became a Toa, Serrakaan disabled the other Matoran, and executed Jarodin in front of Ra, and his new companion named Niha. He then retrated to the forest, and awaited for Ra to confront him. To his surprise however, it was Niha who initiated a battle. He fought her, and was on the verge of winning, when Ra intervened. The battle was rough on all combatants, and no one came out of it unscathed. Near the end, Ra made the ultimate sacrifice, and gave his life to save a sister in peril. When Serrakaan felled Ra, Niha attacked him, but to little avail, though she managed to remove his right hand. After a small confrontation, and avalaunche ensued, and seperated the duelists. Serrakaan lost Niha in the large cataclysmic event, and due to her wounds, assumed she was dead. He left the Continent, returning to Destral with another trophy for his trophy room, Niha's trident. The past events provoked him to consider finding some one to replace him where personal missions such as these were concerned. He had his servant named Morrek, a Mersion Representative, locate a possible candidate on Versuva. Soon, Morrek told his Master of his success, and gave Serrakaan the opportunity to evaluate Morrek's candidate. Serrakaan, posing as Morrek, met this candidate named Vicktern, and probed his mind. Serrakaan found Vicktern to be of his liking, and approved him to be his servant. Serrakaan then recruited Vicktern, naming him Ulletsiarron. It is assumed that Serrakaan then began training him. More Comeing Soon. Personality. Serrakaan is incredibley cruel, merciless, antisoscial, aggressive, unforgiving, and has an unrelenting hunger for power. It is speculated that these emotions were formed when he was cast away by the God Beings. He is also incredibley private, and never speaks to others he deems inferior to him, intelectually, or physically. He has a horrible response to failure, and is quick to torment those who fail him even in the slightest. Traitors to him or his cause are quickly killed, as he will risk no opposition to his plans. The irony is that his own servants hate him to their core, yet the fear of what he will do to them should they show it keeps them loyal. Serrakaan believes that failure can only be fixed by painful, and brutal measures, and nobody is exempt of this mindset, not even his most powerful servants. Serrakaan demonstrates his cruelty without partiality, and it has earned him a very public reputation. It is also safe to assume that he enjoys inflicting pain on others, and delights in the turmoil of his victems. He believes he has been given the right to take lives without acception, and those who stand in his way are usually killed. However, his goals surprizingly do not involve domination, or greater power. Only power enough to bring back the one being he lost, and to restore his former authority amongst the God Beings. His way of going about this is rather unusual, because as he searches for an artifact capable of granting him this power and authority, he murders and torments those who stand against him, just for his own amusement. This seems to counter his intentions on attaining respect from the God Beings, however he believes his actions can easily be redeemed. He is also not one to speak, or interact with others. He is a believer in complete self reliance, and he does not allow anyone leverage in his life, or in his plans. He takes on every task that he believes to be of importance on his own, and it infuriates him when he is teamed with others. He rarely gives important tasks to his servants, and is hesitant to involve them in his plans. Due to his actions, it is believed that he is unquestionabley evil, however, to him, evil and good do not matter. He does not embrace good, and does not resist evil, but his actions are certainly implied to be evil. However, he considers his actions nessescary, in order for his goals to be accomplished more quickly, so he does not truely desire to be evil, but it accomplishes his goals faster to disreguard good intentions and behavior. Abilities. Serrakaan in an unbelievabley powerful manipulator of darkness, and shadow, and any elements tied to it. It is believed that he may be the best, or one of the best, users of shadow in creation. He also bears the ability to generate or access each of the forty two Kraata abilities, not because he is a Makuta, but just due to his own power! He also has mastered the elements, earth, air, fire, and water. He is an incredibley skilled fire manipulator, or bender, and his skills surpass that of even the Element Lords. He is also capable of generating black lightning with incredible speed, and accuracy. His most recognizeable ability is the ability to draw blood from others, and he has been dubbed the Blood Summoner for this very reason. It is his most gruesome, and vile technique, and very few beings know the true way of performing it. He is also a superior combatant with any weapon, or in unarmed combat. He has mastered every known combat form, and has created his own stunning, and overwhelming combat form that he has named Ullsairron. This combined with his powers over the elements and other abilites make him a near unstoppable foe. Very few beings can fight him on equal terms, and very few beings can surpass his abilities. Those who can however, are so few, that Serrakaan is rarely challenged with the possibility of death. His powers however can be weakened in the presence of sunlight, which is also a painful weakness to him. This means that in contrast, his powers are at their maximum when there is a complete absence of sunlight. His powers over shadow also increase dangerousley in the absence of sunlight, as well as his ability to charge, sustain, and fire black lightning. He is at the absolute peak of his shadow abilites during a lunar eclipse, during which time he can easily generate powerful and constant bursts of shadow, and black lightning, makeing him far more dangerous, and violent than usual. Anyone who would challenge him on the day of a lunar eclipse is almost certainly going to be outmatched, so Serrakaan usually plans his most violent conquests on the days of a lunar eclipse. Mask and Tools. It is unknown what his very first Kanohi was, if he had one. But it is known that his current Kanohi is called the Kanohi Sverron. Unlike other masks, it does not have a specific power tied to it. Rather, it enhances the power of anyone who wears it ten fold. It is a common misconception that Serrakaan uses it to extract blood from others, when really, he uses an advanced form of water control to do so. His mask is small, and fits somewhat tightly to his face, so nobody can usually see it from under his hood. All that is known about the mask's appearance is that is changes to suit the wearer's traits, so the Sverron is currently a terrifying image. As for the weapons he uses in combat, he has a large variety of them. His weapons are usually close quarter combat oriented, however he has a few ranged weapons that he untilizes on occassion. He has two long swords, a double bladed staff, a dagger, a mace, an enormouse spiked flail, bladed chains, and a wrist monted crossbow. Each and every weapon he has personally crafted, and trained with to perfection. He can incorporate all of these weapons into his deadly combat for Ullsairron. Also, each weapon is very heavy, so it is unlikely anyone else could use them to the efficiency he does. Forms Below is a list of known forms taken by Serrakaan. Trivia *Serrakaan was created by user Serrakaan1407. *Serrakaan is considered Serrakaan1407's Self MOC. *Serrakaan's codename is: "The Blood Summoner" *Serrakaan is one of the only known Makuta that Teridax let live during his reign. *Serrakaan has no alternates, he is the only one of his kind. *Serrakaan's Mask, "The Great Kanohi Sverron", is the only one in exsistence. *Serrakaan's form and personality was based off of The Witch King of Angmar. *Serrakaan is TALLER than Titan Mata Nui. See also Gallery:Serrakaan Appearances Storyline Appearances *''The Jarodin Saga'' *''The Hand of Fear'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''The Eternal Game'' *''The Shadows Coil'' *''The Championship of Death 2'' (upcoming) *''The Glory Wars'' (upcoming) *''Dark Realities'' Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:J97-S1407 Storyline Category:Characters Category:User:Serrakaan1407